The invention relates to a Schottky diode having a substrate layer made from gallium arsenide. A thin gallium arsenide layer is located on the side of the substrate facing away from the metallized connecting contact surface. Another layer is applied on this thin gallium arsenide layer to form a Schottky contact, which is further provided with a second metallized connecting contact surface.
Diodes of the Schottky type are known in the art and include a layer made from indium tin oxide (InSnO.sub.2) as the layer forming the Schottky contact. The indium tin oxide layer, which is not monocrystalline, is applied, for instance, after the epitaxial application of the thin gallium arsenide layer in a molecular beam epitaxy system using a separate apparatus, for instance, by sputtering or vaporization. A disadvantage with this is that changing the equipment exposes the still unfinished components to damage. Further, the equipment change makes the manufacturing process more time consuming and thus more expensive.
Based on this prior art, the problem underlying the invention is to provide a Schottky diode of the aforementioned type which can be manufactured in a simple manner by using a high yield system and process, and which is distinguished from the prior art by high efficiency.